


Red And Blue; We Love You

by markipwiwer



Series: Tumblr Requests [25]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Chastity, Forced(?) chastity, M/M, Multi, Pet Play, Wilford doesn’t remember much right now, pillow humping, theorising about Dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 19:44:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14817713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markipwiwer/pseuds/markipwiwer
Summary: “26- "PSA: I have feelings." Said by Dark to the other thwo thirds of Dantistache, and then later saying 42- "Lust, mostly." once stuuuuuff start going on. (I wasn't gonna request smutish [?] stuff again but those two go perfect together how could I not)”- theragingskittle





	Red And Blue; We Love You

Dark heard Wilford and Anti giggling and chit chatting on the couch. And usually he let them do their thing, because he adored seeing them get along so well when they seemed to be polar opposites most of the time.

He stood leaning on the door frame of the living area, not letting his presence be known unless either of them had the sense of mind to actually look around while they were talking. Which was unlikely, since they blubbered in like teenagers.

Wilford was speaking at the time.

“No no, it seems more, sort of, reactionary to things. Like angry.”

Then Anti retorted.  
“But I’ve seen the blue one angry.”

“Not as often though, and that’s my point! The blue one is usually upset, but reserved about it, whereas the red one always looks ready to fight.”

And then Dark realised - they were talking about him.

And to be fair, they were at least being semi-quiet, which was evidence that they knew this might be touchy, but they were far too excited with their theorising on the way his form cracked and the “red” and “blue” parts, respectively.

“But he doesn’t really lose his cool so the red one can’t be leading.”

“But he doesn’t burst into tears, either. It seems to even things out.”

Anti must have heard the ringing, because his face quickly went to the door, where Dark stood looking unamused and aura-ish.

“PSA: I have feelings. I’d rather that you didn’t theorise such nonsense about me while I’m not here.”

In all fairness to the immature duo on the couch, they looked guilty and caught out. Anti was glitching out slightly and Wilford was fidgeting with his suspenders, looking solemn.

Anti spoke first, which made sense. He was the one who expected to know less about Dark. Wilford felt bad that he still didn’t know much after so many years with the demon.

“We just wanted to know, Darky. We were just curious or somethin’.”

Damn it. Darks heart - typically frozen, unrelenting, dead - absolutely melted when Anti was sweet enough to call him by any ridiculous nicknames. He expected it from Wilford, but Anti usually wasn’t the lovey dovey type.

His expression softened.

“If you have questions, you should just ask. I might not tell you everything, but it’s better than... whatever the hell it is you two were doing.”

At that, Wilford and Anti perked up.

Dark walked out of the room again, slightly nervous that he’d invited the possibility of questions to one virus who didn’t know their backstory and one old friend who didn’t remember being old or being a friend in the first place.

But he couldn’t keep his cold gaze up when he heard Anti and Wilford chit chatting about the most important and appropriate questions to ask when they got the opportunity.

-

Anti had been grinding down on the bed with a pillow shoved between his legs like he was in some kind of heat. Wilford and Dark had been brushing their teeth.

Antis hip movements were wild and erratic and he wasn’t doing a very good job at keeping quiet either.  
Wilford had shot Dark a knowing grin with toothpaste still in his moustache.

They walked in, both finally ready for bed, just as Anti came, body stuttering and lagging slightly, onto the pillow.

Wilford spoke to Dark as if Anti couldn’t even hear them.

“I think Kitten is getting far too rowdy. So pent up all the time, no matter what we do to help.”

Dark hummed in agreement.

“You’re right. We should get him desexed, if for nothing but ruining that pillow.”

Anti turner to the side, a bit dazed, but still aware of the conversation.

“What?! Ye can’t get my balls cut, that’s -“

Wilford waved his hand dismissively, as if desexing might be a bad idea - not because Anti disliked it.

“No, no. We’ll put him in a cage, of course.”

“Chastity?”

“I was thinking just a big regular one but you make a good point.”

Anti palmed his now limp cock, as if protecting it from the horrible things his boyfriends were so casually suggesting.

“Ye... ye gonna take my dick?”

Wilford grinned, wide, with way too many teeth. He was far too happy about that idea.

“Well if our little Kitten can’t stop using it to ruin our pillows then we might have to just lock it up!”

Anti looked pleadingly over at Dark, who wore a similar, dangerous look.

“Dark... I thought ye said ye had feelings!”

Dark hummed.

“I do. Lust, mostly.”

Obviously it was a bigger conversation for another time, certainly not right before bed time. But Anti pleaded, truly grasping for straws.

“Well, what does the blue one have to say?!”

Wilford shot Anti a Look, because Jesus Christ that was the worst timing to bring it up in the history of ever. But Dark actually chuckled, and thought about it. Because it didn’t really usually work like that. But if he tried hard, and tuned things out, he could hear them briefly.

“He feels sorry for you.”

Anti stuck his tongue out at Wilford, and damn it, that was a challenge. So Wilford turned to Dark.

“Well, what about the red one?”

Dark paused again, attempting to listen.

“She thinks chastity is a good form of training for bad pets.”

Wilford briefly looked triumphant, but then did a double take, as did Anti.

“Wait, SHE?!”

**Author's Note:**

> Have you got an idea or a request for a fic? Come shoot me a message at markipwiwer.tumblr.com!
> 
> If you like what I do, please consider supporting me at www.ko-fi.com/markipwiwer!


End file.
